


Dduddu

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Dyolamb AUS [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends!kaisoo, Doll Collector!Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Yung akala ni Kyungsoo maoorder niya ang doll na natipuhan on the deadline itself, hindi pa pala.





	Dduddu

**Author's Note:**

> kung finofollow niyo ko sa twt at na-witness niyo ang pagkawarak ng puso ko sa 15cm ggomaengz na doll na yan well eto sinulat ko talaga siya ginawa kong au haha. pero sa au na to 20 cm doll yung di nakuha ni kyungsoo. boring to at fluff lang so bahala na kayo. enjoy!
> 
> nilagay ko na lang to sa series ng dyolamb aus ko tutal may kinalaman kase sa dolls at nandyan naman si dyolamb so ayun
> 
> (photos not mine; credits to owners)

 

> ****
> 
> **doh_soo**
> 
> Tada! Here's Dyolamb wearing her new cute dress sewn by me!
> 
> _20 likes_
> 
> **baekk05** patahi nga rin ako mars!!!!
> 
> **zkdlin** ang cute naman ng bebi 😍

 

Na-update na muli ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang secret but not so secret IG account na dedicated para sa kanyang 46 collection na dolls ng mga karakter ng paborito niyang cartoon show sa Cartoon Network channel na Dyoventure Time.

Sa laki na ng fanbase ng naturang cartoon show dahil isa ito sa mga kauna-unahang cartoons na may LGBT representative a.k.a ang ship ng lahat na sina Dyo at Nini, ang bukod tanging gay couple ng palabas, iba't-ibang merch na rin ang nagsiliparan sa iba't-ibang social media sites lalo na sa Twitter.

Fanart dito, stickers doon, hanggang pati sa pag-produce ng dolls ay pinasok na rin ng fandom.

At dahil isang secret not so secret na mahilig ang tahimik at always collected na si Kyungsoo sa cute na mga bagay, masasabi niya naka isang daang libong piso na siya ng nagastos sa fandom merch.

Wala naman siyang pinagsisisihan dito dahil bukod sa naka-jackpot siya ng mapagmahal at supportive boyfriend, ang pamimili ng fandom merch ang isa sa kanyang kinagigiliwan.

Ngayong nasa trabaho at breaktime, pumunta muna siya sa kanyang fandom twitter account para lang mag-scroll sa kanyang timeline at mag-retweet at like ng mga magagandang tweets, lalo na sa hashtag ng #ManilaEncounters na sobrang saya basahin.

Yun nga lang pagka-refresh niya ng kanyang timeline isang tweet ang umagaw ng kanyang pansin.

Tweet iyon ng kanyang mutual na kilala sa fandom bilang isang doll collector rin.

 

 

> **jongdaely** excited na ko makuha ka Dduddu!!

 

Pinagtaka naman ni Kyungsoo bakit hindi niya alam ang doll na tinweet ng mutual kaya nagtanong siya agad rito.

 

 **doh_soo**  sino si Dduddu?

 **jongdaely**   ito!! di ka ba umorder?

  

 

Nanlaki ang mga malalaki nang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kakyutan ng doll. Lalo na ni Dyo doll. Kung tutuusin, napakaraming dolls na binibenta online pero hindi naman lahat yun ay binibili ni Kyungsoo. Mapili kasi siya sa binibili at kung ano ang tipo niya yun lang ang kukunin niya.

Kaya naman sa doll na ito, tila na love at first sight siya sa sobrang nakakapanggigil na kakyutan ng nasabing doll.

"Ang cute." Tanging bulong niya sa sarili habang tinititigan pa rin ang doll.

Nang magising sa hipnotismong dala ng doll, chinat niya ulit si Jongdae.

 

 **doh_soo**   ngayon ko lang nakita yan

 **jongdaely**   hanggang ngayon pa naman ata yan

 **doh_soo**   sino ba may g.o? pwede palink?

 **jongdaely**   https://twitter.com/dyoventure_shop/status/1100230006465155073?s=19

ayan dali humabol ka na hanggang ngayon na lang yan!

 **doh_soo**  salamat

 

Wala nang basa-basa pa at dali-daling inauto fill ni Kyungsoo ang order form ng kanyang details. 12 nn ang nakalagay na end ng orders at 11:45 na. Laking pasasalamat niya na nakaabot siya dahil kung hindi baka naloka siya sa huli dahil bakit di niya alam ang doll na ito? Oo nga pala, semi-hiatus siya sa social media accounts niya except messenger kung saan dun niya kausap madalas ang boyfriend niya.

Di naman talaga kasi mahilig si Kyungsoo sa social media, sadyang gumawa lang talaga siya ng account para sa fandom na sobrang minamahal niya.

Sa mga sumunod na oras habang nasa trabaho, nagtataka siya kung bakit parang wala ata siyang natanggap na confirmation email para sa Ggomaengz doll na yan na ka-partner pala si Loey, ang isang character sa Dyoventure Time. Pero dahil priority ni Kyungsoo ang Dyo at Nini dolls, si Dduddu lang ang inorder niya.

Pero bakit kaya hanggang alas-singko ng hapon at pauwi na siya ay wala pa ring email confirmation?

Sa pagtataka at bago umalis sa opisina, dini-m na niya ang shop na inorderan niya.

 

 **doh_soo**   hello, nakaabot po ba ako sa ggomaengz na doll?

 

Pagkarating sa bahay, nagpahinga muna saglit si Kyungsoo. Kachat niya sa byahe ang kanyang boyfriend na papauwi na rin galing ng trabaho. Nakwento niya dito ang tungkol sa oorderin niyang doll at sinendan pa niya ng picture para makita nito ang kakyutan ni Dduddu dahil hindi naman alam ni Jongin ang fanaccount niya. Alam ni Jongin na may twitter fanaccount siya pero, never sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kung ano at di naman namilit si Jongin na sabihin niya kung ano iyon. Pero masaya siya na maintindihin si Jongin sa kanya.

 

 **jongin**   bahay na ako 😩

 **kyungsoo**   same kaya kain ka na

 **jongin**   yes boss tinola ulam yum

 **kyungsoo**   ako magluluto pa lang

 **jongin**   malilipasan ka niyan :(

 **kyungsoo**   teka tingnan ko muna kung may maiinit lang ako na tira

 

Pagkatayo ni Kyungsoo, naalala niya ang doll na inorder niya. Imbis na dumiretso sa ref, huminto muna siya sa tabi ng lamesa at chineck ang kanyang twitter.

 

 **dyoventure_shop**   hala sorry hindi ka na nakaabot. 12nn ang deadline ng payment which is today. kagabi pa kami nagsend ng order.

 

Aakalain mong nakipag-break si Jongin sa kanya sa sakit ng naramdaman niya sa mensahe ng shop sa kanya. Yung excitement miya, biglang balik sa zero. Yung saya niya back to 0 din at ang pinakamatindi, nawalan na siya ng gana kumain.

 

 **doh_soo** hindi na po ba talaga pwedeng humabol?

 **dyoventure_shop**   gusto ko man sana pero :(

 **doh_soo**   :(

 **doh_soo**   salamat na lang po sa pagsagot sa dm ko :(

 

Sa lungkot at tila heartbreak na pakiramdam, nilapag na lang ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa lamesa at pinanood na mag-notify ito sa kanya ng mga chat ni Jongin.

Pero dahil ayaw din naman niya magmaktol, huminga siya nang malalim at binuksan muli ang kanyang phone.

 

 **jongin**    sabi ni mama punta ka daw dito sa sabado miss ka na daw niya hahaha

 **jongin**    sarap talaga ng tinola ni mama

 

Hindi muna nireplyan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Na-seen muna niya ito at tsaka inopen muli ang Twitter para tingnan ulit ang tweet ng shop na sana oorderan ni Kyungsoo ng ggomaengz doll.

 

 

> [PH GO] GGOMAENGZ 20cm Yeollie & Dduddu Dolls by @ggomaengz
> 
> Doll: PHP 950 each | Additional Outfits: PHP 600 ~ PHP 650
> 
> Feb 28, 12NN
> 
> https://t.co/9C2T6u3fKU https://t.co/KddVQp4UYA

 

Deadline of payment pala ang 12 noon. Sayang. Di nga talaga siya nakaabot.

Para di na niya isipin pa ang pagiging late niya sa pag-discover ng cute na doll, tiningnan na niya ang laman ng kanyang ref at kamalas-malasan na walang tira na pwedeng initin kaya ginisang sardinas na lang ang niluto niya para sa sarili.

Samantala, patuloy naman si Jongin sa pagchat sa kanya habang siya ay nagluluto.

 

 **jongin**   uy bakit seen lang :(

 **jongin**   nagluluto ka?

 **jongin**   balikan mo ko ah? 💕

 

Matapos kumain at maghugas ng pinggan, binalikan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone at dumiretso sa kanyang kama na nasa tabi ng cabinet ng kanyang 40 dolls dahil ang anim ay katabi niya matulog, si Dyolamb, si Babyboo, si Haddu, Dyopig, Dyokong at 45cm na si King Dyo.

Dala na rin ng pagod, napalumpasay siya sa kama at niyakap si Dyolamb at akmang iiyak na. Naluluha na siya sa totoo lang dahil kpag naiisip niya ang kakyutan ng doll na hindi niya naabutan, lalo siyang nalulungkot.

Nakatatlong patak din siya ng luha at tsaka niya iyon pinunasan ng kanyang kamay.

Pero dahil nag-notify na naman ang kanyang phone, kinuha na niya ito at lalo siyang naiyak sa mga sinend ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

 **jongin**   uy ok ka lang ba? di ka na umiimik :(

 **jongin**   sa saturday ah? punta ka dito. tulog ka na rin dito para hug ko baby damulag ko :(

 **jongin**   ano ulam mo?

 

Napaupo si Kyungsoo at sinisipon na dahil sa pag-iyak.

Habang sumisinghot pa at habang nakaipit si Dyolamb sa kaliwang braso niya, nag-reply siya kay Jongin.

 

 **kyungsoo**   yung sinabi ko sayong doll kanina yung sinend ko, di na pala ako nakaabot

 **jongin**   akala ko ba kanina yung deadline?

 **kyungsoo**   akala ko rin eh :( payment na pala kanina tapos na sila mag-order

 

Nakita niya nag notif sa twitter niya na nag-dm si Jongdae sa kanya.

 

 **jongdaely**   nakaabot ka ba?

 **kyungsoo**   hindi akla ko naman kasi ngayon deadline nung order deadline naman na pala ng payment ngayon

 **jongdaely**   aw di meant to be :(

 

At sa sinabing iyon ni Jongdae, tumulo na naman ulit ang luha niya. Na onting patak lang naman.

 

 **jongin**   tahan na wag ka na umiyak

 **kyungsoo**   pano mo alam?

 **jongin**   syempre boyfriend mo ako tsaka kilala na kita. iniyakan mo nga noon si Dyolamb mo nung muntik mo na maiwan sa japan trip natin kung saan kiniss mo din ako kasi nahanap ko si baby mo yieee wag na sad

 **jongin**   tingin tingin ka ulit baka may iba pang tumatanggap ng orders

 

Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa pinaalala ni Jongin sa kanya. Barkada trip kasi nila sa Tokyo at nung pumunta sila sa Universal Studios at nag-ikot siya sa gift shop at pumunta sa castle ng Hogwarts, natanto niya na wala na si Dyolamb sa kanyang jacket na ikina-panic naman niya.

Pero sa pagtutulungan nilang magkakaibigan sa paghahanap, tanging si Jongin ang nakatagpo sa nawawala niyang doll, si Jongin na crush niya mula grade 2 na karibal niya lagi sa top 1 sa klase. Si Jongin na crush pa rin niya hanggang makatuntong sila ng college hanggang sa magkatrabaho, at sa Japan trip nila kung saan nagkalakas siya ng loob na halikan ang napupusuang lalaki na di rin niya inakala na may gusto rin pala sa kanya si Jongin at tatanga-tanga naman siyang hindi napapansin ang signs ng kaibigan.

Sinunod ni Kyungsoo ang bilin sa kanya ni Jongin na maghanap ng ibang shop na baka open pa sa pagtanggap ng orders, pero sadly, wala na talaga. Halos lahat deadline ay kung hindi Feb. 27 ay Feb. 28.

 

 **kyungsoo**   wala na talaga ni :(

 **jongin**   wag ka na malungkot malay mo may magbenta pa niyan abangan mo na lang

 **kyungsoo**   kung meron

 **jongin**  meron yan

 **jongin**   nu ba pangalan ng doll na yan ulit?

 **kyungsoo**   ggomaengz dduddu

 **jongin**   ahh sige tulungan kita maghanap niyan ah? wag ka na malungkot may pasok ka pa bukas

 **kyungsoo**   okay. punta ako dyan sa saturday. sleepover

 **jongin**   ayan buti naman kanina pa hinihintay ni mama sagot mo para mapagluto ka daw niya ng paborito mong bulalo

 **kyungsoo**   sabihin mo kay tita thank you tsaka miss ko na rin siya

 **jongin**   sige mahal :) uy 10 na, tulog ka na

 **kyungsoo**   hala ang bilis. sige tulog na ko mahal

 **kyungsoo**   night

 **jongin**   goodnight baby ko 💕

 

Hanggang sa pagtulog, dala pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot na mapagkaitan ng isang cute na doll.

Baka hindi talaga sila meant to be.

Sa ngayon.

 

* * *

 

 **jongdaely**   Beshh!!

 **jongdaely**   https://t.co/ZiJISFQZoy

 

 

> **dyohavenshoppe**
> 
> GUYS????? NALIMUTAN KO TONG GO OMGGGGG
> 
> MAY GUSTO BANG HUMABOL TONIGHT??? I can shoulder your payment muna pero DOP is on MONDAY. Please DM me if interested.

 

Nasa trabaho ulit si Kyungsoo at yes Friday na nang matanggap niya ang dm sa kanya ni Jongdae.

Mula umaga, di pa rin maka-move on si Kyungsoo sa doll na di niya na-order. Yun lang din ang tanging rant niya kay Jongin simula umaga at feeling tuloy na niya naiinis na si Jongin sa kanya dahil kahit siya ay naiinis na rin sa sarili niya dahil malungkot pa rin siya.

Pero mukhang may himala. Mukhang may pag-asa pa siyang maka-order dahil sa nilink ni Jongdae sa kanya. Nagkaron muli ng kinang sa kanyang mga mata at mabilis siyang nag-dm sa shop.

 

 **doh_soo**   hello hahabol po ako sa ggomaengz. yung kay dyo po kukunin ko. thank u!

 **dyohavenshoppe**  hi! sorry di ka na nakaabot. kagabi pa kasi to :(

 

Kung gaano kabilis lumiyab ang pag-asa sa kanya, ganun din kabilis itong naapula.

 

* * *

 

Nasa garden ng bahay nina Jongin si Kyungsoo at hinihintay ang boyfriend na kunin ang meryenda nilang egg sandwich na gawa ni Mama Kim.

Panay pa rin ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mga litrato ng ggomaengz doll ni Dyo sa Twitter at di pa rin niya mapigilan ang sarili na malungkot.

Di nga niya namalayan na nakaupo na sa tabi niya ang nakapangbahay niyang boyfriend na kung umupo ay ang lawak mag-manspread.

"Tinitingnan mo pa rin yan?" Kumagat si Jongin sa hawak na niyang sandwich at iniabot ang isa kay Kyungsoo. "Kain ka muna."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at binaba na muna ang kanyang cellphone tsaka kinuha ang egg sandwich kay Jongin.

Kumagat muna siya sa sandwich, ngumuya at nanaig ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa habang naggagandahan ang mga tanim na puti at pink na bougainvillea sa hardin ng mga Kim.

"May sinend sa akin na tweet sa akin kahapon. Yung kinukwento kong mutual ko sayo? Si Jongdae? Akala ko makakahabol pa ako ng order pero hanggang kagabi na lang pala yun." Kwento niya sabay kagat nang marahas sa kanyang kawawang egg sandwich.

"Yaan mo, Soo. Makukuha mo rin yung doll na yun." Nilapit ni Jongin ang bakal na upuan at tiningnan maigi ang cute na kumakain niyang boyfriend. "Huwag ka na malungkot. Dito naman ako oh? Ako na lang doll mo tsaka bihisan mo." Pag-eengganyo sa kanya ni Jongin na kunwari naman siyang di kinilig pero kinilig talaga sa sinabi ng nobyo.

"Oo na. Di kami meant to be ng doll na yun pero tayo meant to be. Masaya ka na?" Kunwari niyang pagtataray bago ayusin ang salamin na suot at kumagat ulit sa kanyang sandwich.

Tumawa si Jongin at inikot ang braso sa maliit na balikat ni Kyungsoo bago humalik sa pisngi nito. "Kumain na nga lang tayo."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin habang kumakain.

 

* * *

 

Ilang buwan ang lumipas at magkasama ngayon si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa Japan para sa kanilang 3rd anniversary.

Kakatapos lang nila bumisita sa mga Shinto at Buddhist shrines sa Tokyo at kagagaling lang din nila sa isang local ramen shop para kumain.

Sa ngayon, naglalakad sila sa lansangan ng Tokyo suot ang kanilang mga jacket. Busy naman si Kyungsoo sa pag-photoshoot sa mga dala niyang mga dolls na sina Haddu, Dyolamb at Babyboo.

Alalay naman si Jongin dahil siya ang may dala ng Dyoventure Time designed eco bag ni Kyungsoo kung saan nakalagay ang mga dolls ng boyfriend. Tagamasid din si Jongin at tagabantay kay Kyungsoo. May time kasi na muntik na mabunggo si Kyungsoo ng bisekleta kakakuha ng litrato ng kanyang mga dolls kaya simula nun inaantabayanan niya maigi ang nobyo lalo na kapag sila ay nasa daan.

Maganda pa naman din ang tanawin dahil season ng spring at namumukadkad ang mga puno ng cherry blossoms na magandang backdrop para sa mga dalang dolls ni Kyungsoo.

Halos buong trip nila, panay ang pagkuha ni Kyungsoo ng litrato sa mga babies niya at si Jongin kung minsan kumukuha rin ng stolen picture at may video pa siya na pang-story sa Instagram.

Masaya ang dalawa sa kanilang bakasyon. Puno lang ng saya at pagmamahalan. Marami din silang litrato together at may kuha pa sila na kasama ang mga dolls.

Subalit sa huling araw nila sa Tokyo, at sige pa rin sa pagkuha ng litrato si Kyungsoo ni Dyolamb and company, nilabas na ni Jongin sa wakas ang tinatago niyang surpresa para sa minamahal niyang doll lover na nobyo na kinuha niya mula sa kanyang suot na backpack.

Dahil mukhang wala na sa mundo si Kyungsoo sa sobrang pagkaabala, tumikhim si Jongin at kumuha ng selfie kasama si 20 cm Dduddu na hindi nabili ni Kyungsoo noon pero nabili niya.

At kahit pampam na si Jongin sa boyfriend sa pamamagitan ng pag-klaro ng boses, pag-ubo kunwari habang pinophotoshoot niya ang naka-tiger onesie na si Dduddu, wala pa rin ang atensyon ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Sa katunayan, paglingon niya sa nobyo, lumakad na ito papalayo at huminto sa mga tanim na bulaklak na perpektong spot din para iphotoshoot ang mga dolls.

"Aba, ayaw ako pansinin?" Nguso ni Jongin habang pinapanood ang boyfriend sa di kalayuan bago tingnan ang doll na hawak.

Umabante naman siya ng lakad at pumwesto sa likod ng nakatuwad na boyfriend.

Kumurap-kurap si Jongin at ewan ba niya kelan matatapos si Kyungsoo sa photoshoot niya.

Kung nung isang araw, si Jongin ang may sukbit ng eco bag ni Kyungsoo na lalagyan nito ng dolls sa mga galaan nila sa Tokyo, si Kyungsoo naman ang may suot nito ngayon.

Pinasok ni Kyungsoo sina Haddu at Babyboo sa bag at tinira si Dyolamb na namumukod tanging hawak niya.

"Akin na yung bag, mukhang hirap na hirap ka kumuha ng picture." Sabi niya kahit hindi naman talaga mukhang nahihirapan si Kyungsoo kumuha ng picture kahit sukbit ang eco bag sa kaliwa niyang braso.

Binigay naman ni Kyungsoo ang bag kay Jongin na walang pag-aalinlangan at ang kapalit, kinuha niya si Dyolamb at pinasok sa dustbag bago inabot si Dduddu sa kasintahan na parang wala lang, normal lang, suave lang, na parang nandyan naman na talaga si Dduddu sa kanya simula nung mapadpad sila sa Tokyo.

Humanap lang si Jongin ng tamang timing pero wala pala talagang tamang timing sa lahat. Kung gusto mo gawin, gawin mo. Di na kailangan pang maghintay ng timing. Eh kung sana di siya umasa sa timing, e di sana marami na rin ang kuha ni Kyungsoo ngayon kay Dduddu.

"Bakit may doll ka pa di ba nakuha ko na si--" Naputol ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo dahil habang hawak ang kanyang cellphone, nagulat siya sa hawak niyang doll na alam niyang hindi kanya, na alam niyang ang doll na iniyakan niya dahil hindi siya nakaabot sa orders, ang doll na, na first love siya. "S-San mo 'to nakuha?" Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan na nakangiti sa kanya nang matamis.

"Naorder ko noon. Naalala mo yung gabi na magkachat tayo? Naghanap ako ng mga nagbebenta tapos nakita ko yung isang post ng isang shop na kung may hahabol, pwede pa humabol so humabol ako. Nakahabol naman." Kwento ni Jongin sa gulat na gulat na si Kyungsoo.

"Y-Yung kwinento ko rin sayo na akala ko may pag-asa pa ako makahabol pero w-wala na pala?"

Tumango si Jongin at pinatong ang palad sa leeg ng kasintahan at hinimas iyon. "Oo, dun nga."

Nakanganga lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Para sa akin 'to?"

Tumango lang si Jongin.

"Umabot ka?"

"Oo nga."

"Talaga?"

"Di mo yan mahahawakan ngayon kung hindi."

"Bakit ngayon mo lang binigay?" Ingit bigla ni Kyungsoo bago ngumuso sa hawak niyang doll na parang iiyakan na niya at any moment. "Ang cute cute talaga niya, Jongin." Pag-fanboy na naman ni Kyungsoo sa doll.

Binawi ni Jongin ang kamay at nilagay sa sariling batok. "Sorry, humanap kasi ako ng timing para ibigay sayo yan pero mali pala, dapat nung pagdating natin dito tsaka ko binigay sayo para na-photoshoot mo rin siya sa mga pinuntahan natin."

Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo na lukot ang mukha pero mabilis din iyon napalitan ng ngiti na abot sa magkabilang tenga ng kasintahan.

Kinalaunan, binigyan ni Kyungsoo ng isang yakap si Jongin at siya'y nakatingkayad. "Thank you, Jongin."

Pagkakalas sa yakap, umabot tenga rin ang ngiti ni Jongin at masayang napasaya si Kyungsoo sa munti niyang regalo sa kanya.

"Sabi ko naman sayo magkakaron ka din ng doll na yan."

Hawak na ni Kyungsoo si Dduddu ng dalawang kamay at tumawa. "Salamat, Jongin. Salamat talaga." Masayang wika ni Kyungsoo bago tumingkayad ulit at sa panahong ito ay para bigyan ng mariing halik si Jongin sa labi na ikinagulat naman din niya pabalik sa kilig.

Namula pareho ang magkasintahan at nagkangitian na lang.

Pagkalayo nila sa isa't isa, pumwesto si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin at nagselfie silang dalawa na kasama ang masasabi na niya ngayong anak nila na si Dduddu.

 

 

> **doh_soo**
> 
> Given by my loving boyfriend @zkdlin! Meet our official anak Dduddu!
> 
> _39 likes_
> 
> **baekk05**   ay akala ko totoong baby na hahahaha
> 
> **zkdlin** ang cute naman ng anak natin mahal ko 💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> nangyari talaga sa akin yan yung akala ko pwede pa humabol dun sa isang shop yun pala nung prev night lang. e kaso akong tanga na nagmukmok at noob sa mga dolls and shop at nagdeact nung gabi ng pagluluksa ko ayun di ko nakita yung twt, kinabukasan na. 
> 
> ayun mostly tlga ng aus ko based sa real life. not exactly pero may parts. salamat sa pagbasa nito. wala lng to tlga. lol


End file.
